Oda a un amor
by Marineyha-chan
Summary: He de amarte por siempre...Porque solo tuyo es mi corazón... Pero me duele tanto no olvidarte...No lo hagas! Te lo ruego mi amor!.....[S&S]


"…" pensando

-…- hablando

** Coros de la canción **

Oda a un amor

Songfic: **Para ti sería - Nek**

Caminaba imaginándose bajo la lluvia, algo mas que esos ojos verdes, que había abandonado hace mucho y extrañaba con gran fervor

-Te amo irremediablemente- rumoreó el aire

Yo no te pido nada

Con tu saludo indiferente me basta

Corría alterada por aquella ciudad que no conocía, nunca tuvo el placer de visitarla pero ¡Mírenla! Estaba allí de pie tratando a duras penas entender el idioma tan confuso y distinto a su dulce japonés

Tú ya no me haces daño,

Tus cosas no me duelen,

No vales más que aquella Luna oscura

-Mentiras y más mentiras- musitaba amargo pensado en cuanto daño pudo hacer al haberla dejado desamparada aquella noche… después de publicar su adoración sin orgullo alguno

Recuerda que… Decías que…

Giró una esquina atolondrada mientras resbalaba un poco en la húmeda acera. Comenzó a llorar.

-Te amo con mi adolorido corazón-

**Para ti sería**

**Un latido intenso y grande**

**Quédate otro día**

**No sigamos tan distantes**

Levantaba con sus gruesos dedos la gabardina sobria que lo cubría de las penetrantes gotas heladas, rogando un poco de poder, algo de voluntad…

-Debo olvidarte amada mía- última frase en la carta, repitió mientras observaba su faz agotada en una vitrina

**Entre cada espera entre tú y yo**

**Yo no confundí jamás**

**Otros brazos nuevos con los tuyos**

Aquel mapa que había llevado se desvanecía con la lluvia que volvía ilegibles los vocablos. Sonrió entre el dolor.

Bromeas y te ríes

Te sientas y me excluyes

Rió irónico ¡Se había perdido! En su propia cuidad!

-Como nos estupidiza el amor! Maldita sea!- gruñó apretando los puños

Siento encima

Sonrisas que conozco

Sonrisas que acarician

Cuando éramos tierra y estrellas

¡Creyó verlo! y gritó apresurada, su nombre sagrado al cielo mientras su vista húmeda lo buscaba

-Xiao Lang…-

…Ahora…

Si quieres tú…

Me quieres tú…

"¡Claro que te quiero tonta!" recordó momento felices a su lado, cuando acarició su piel y besó sus cabellos perfumados de ese aroma tan embriagante

-Sakura… mi querida Sakura-

**Para ti sería tu latido intenso y grande**

**Quédate otro día**

**No sigamos tan distantes**

Corrió por varios estrechos callejones sin miedo alguno, su falda se ondeaba con el viento dándole un toque muy juvenil… muy deseado para una mujer de 24 años

**Entre cada espera entre tú y yo**

**Yo no confundí jamás**

Se cubrió bajo un puesto muy sencillo de bellas flores natales… entre las cuales resaltaba una no muy china… unas saturas tan japonesas como ella

-Aquellos labios tan sabrosos, aquellos ojos tan vivaces- verso tras verso que le escribió… embobado por la idolatría

**Tus pensamientos rozándome**

**Voy a tu encuentro es lo más importante**

Con la ropa pegada al cuerpo extrañaba tanto el contacto de _él _en su piel lechosa, más pálida por el frío de la insensible lluvia

Umn... si quieres tú

Las tomó entre sus manos mientras entraba en un trance:

los besos no concluidos, las caricias reclamadas, sus labios inexpertos y vírgenes que él corrompió con toda la dulzura existente dentro de su agrio ser

-Quiero estas mujer- murmuró conmovido

**Para ti sería**

**Un latido intenso y grande**

**Quédate otro día**

**Ya no tan distantes**

Latía con tanta fuerza que le dolía, su corazón frenético por su aliento y su boca necesitada de sentir los roces de su tan anhelado deseo mortal

**Que lo que hubo entre nosotros dos**

**No lo confundí jamás**

Se escuchó un ruido en la esquina y giró por instinto, sus manos atraparon las flores con fuerza mientras veía la perfecta figura ganadora de sus sollozos frustrantes y su cobardía total

**Tus pensamientos rozándome**

**Hasta el pasado se rinde al presente**

La miraba tan asombrado como siempre, sus ojos tan bellos como siempre sosteniendo las flores que mejor la identificaban

Caminó dejando que la lluvia la empapara un poco más lento mientras él no salía de su éxtasis

Ella sonrió ampliamente cuando solo faltaban unos pasos para tenerlo razonablemente cerca pero no lo esperó… n esperó JAMÁS la acción que hizo él

De un salto la abrazó contra su pecho mientras caían de rodillas al suelo y, el gran jefe de la excepcional familia Li, lloraba desconsolado en el hombro de su querida Saura Kinomoto

-Mi amada Sakura- susurró mientras ella después de un rato levantó su rostro revelándolo con marcas de llanto

-Mi adorado y dulce lobo- musitó con una sonrisa torcida mientras depositaba un beso en la boca entre abierta del aludido

La volvió a abrazar adrenalínico, como si ella se fuese a ir… como si fuese un espejismo

-De verdad estas aquí tonta- dijo con algo de risa en sus palabras

-Así es- respondió –Y para siempre- volvieron a fusionarse de manera sublime hasta el amanecer

Y por el resto de sus vidas…

-Te amaré hasta el fin de la eternidad- sentenció con sinceridad mientras veía el rostro bello y alegre de la joven de ojos esmeralda

**FIN!**

**----------------------------------**

Hola! Gracias a la gente que leyó este pedacito (realmente pequeño nnU) de inspiración.

Agradecía doblemente sus comentarios, peticiones, críticas, etc, etc pues estoy repleta de ilusiones para escribir (no se por que! xD!)

Solo pidan:D!

Cuídense muchísimo e irremediablemente redundantes gracias

Hasta muy pronto!

- Marineyha-chan -


End file.
